To determine if increased potassium can lower blood pressure, the effect on blood pressure of potassium loading, with and without sodium restriction, will be studied in mild to moderate hypertensive patients. The effect of potassium loading on sodium excretion, blood volume, plasma renin activity and plasma aldosterone will be observed. The effect of the "low renin" state on blood pressure response to potassium loading will be observed.